Empathy
by Jess J
Summary: After the movie's events, Tink finds herself yet again banished from Peter. FLying through Neverland, she happens upon an old "friend". Slightly HookTink.


Author's note: Ok, yes, I have a weird Peter Pan ship. Very unconventional. Size difference, very big thing. Screw it, I like them. Not sure why, but they have an appeal to me. Please, review, just tell me if it's believable at all, and besides, it isn't that shippy. Just, please review, flame me if you want. Oh, and the writing style borrows from the actual book slightly.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. I'm not sure who exactly owns this, but it is not me. I am not claiming anyone as my own. I'm just playing around with certain characters. I mean no harm, so please, don't sue me. Savvy?

*************************

****

EMPATHY

Sometimes, when she had an actual chance to simply think things over and felt like doing so for some strange reason, Tinker Bell would wonder why she was so fond of Peter Pan. Why she was so loyal, so unwavering in her devotion to the ageless child.

Now, Tinker Bell would rarely think this thought. For one thing, Peter and she were always so busy with having fun for her to be able to think. But when she did, it was because Peter was either sound asleep or he had banished her.

It was then, while cruelly banished from her pretty Peter, that Tinker Bell pondered over her fixation with the boy that never grew up.

True, he and she did have extraordinary adventures every day, such fun and fancy as no child could know, for now Peter Pan was nearly part Fae himself after years in the magical place of Never, Neverland. And true, he was cute and charming and courageous, full of innocence and mischief.

But he was also more stubborn and willful than any faerie or redskin or mermaid. He was proud and cocky. And sometimes, he was cruelly selfish, as all children are at some point in their lives. Not to mention he had a horrid memory, terribly forgetful, but that was Neverland's fault truly.

In actuality, his forgetfulness was a good thing for little Tink. Peter often banished her for a week or forever, then called her back the next day, having completely forgotten her sentence, his attitude towards her once again that of a carefree boy who longed for someone to share his adventures with.

But he had not yet forgotten tonight, and so now, Tinker Bell flew away from their home beneath the tree, dejected and alone. Left with depressing thoughts and bittersweet memories.

She wished she could blame Wendy . In fact, she did, but she knew that it wasn't the human girl's fault completely. Though her banishments came more frequently since the girl and the lost boys had left Neverland, Peter had banished her many times before they had ever laid eyes on Wendy Darling. Still though, the Wendy Bird was long gone and ever since, Peter had banished Tinker Bell much more often.

"Fallen from Pan's good graces yet again, Miss Bell?" came a sinister yet seductive voice. A very familiar voice. The voice of a dead man.

Stopping her flight, Tinker Bell spun around, her wings flapping rapidly as she found herself face to face with Captain Jas. Hook.

Breathing.

Alive.

Whole, save for his missing right hand. In it's place, the deadly iron claw that matched his name.

It was impossible and yet, here he was, leaning against a tree languidly as he stared back at her with a nonchalant gaze. His eyes of ice were fixed on her, burning a cold fire, and he nodded with a smile smirk.

"Yes, I thought so." His expression become mock sympathetic. "But whatever for? Have you not proven yourself to be faithful and loyalty to the end?" His tone with like acid, his eyes scornful with a hate not for her but without its true target to lash at.

Now, while faeries are normally quite clever, all Tinker Bell was able to be at that moment in time was crushed. Even if she had not been so broken up as to be able to realize Hook's intent was to goad her, or that he simply was lashing at the closest person to his hated foe, she would have let herself fall to his words. Her little wings gave out, and Tink hit the ground crying, tiny sparkling tears falling down her cheeks.

"Forgive me, Miss Bell," the pirate captain said in an oddly sincere tone. "I, I truly did not mean cause you tears." Bending down, Hook picked up the weeping faerie with his left hand. Her curled up form easily fit on his palm. "Come, come, what could be so horrible as to distress you so?" Hook asked gently.

Tink sniffed, making little rings and clings between tiny sobs. She knew that Hook, after being trapped in Neverland for nearly as long as Peter himself, could understand her without the help of gestures. She told him with her little rings and a few sighs and whimpers why Peter had banished her.

Which of course was truly a silly, unimportant little thing. Tinker Bell had told Peter he should not anger the mermaids during full moon that night and he had been in a more impulsive mood than usual. So, he had banished her, though the sentence was for a few weeks, instead of forever as he sometimes said in such a mood.

"He didn't," Hook exclaimed at last, his eyes sympathetic. Tink nodded and the iron claw came near, pushing her tiny chin up as his fingers lifted her into a sitting position. "Now, now, no tears. Tis a tragedy to see such a faerie as yourself crying."

Tinker Bell sniffed, casting a longing, sorrowful glance towards the tree that she and Peter lived underneath. Her home, or at least, Peter's home. It was becoming that for her less and less it seemed. Or perhaps she was just melancholy.

"Come, I shall take you back with me, back to the Jolly Roger," Hook announced and stood to his full height. He was set in his decision it seemed, his head shaking as Tinker Bell protested. "I insist, Miss Bell, for it appears you have nowhere else to stay," he reminded her.

But as said before, faeries are clever things, and Tinker Bell remembered who it was she was talking to. She was hardly about to let him take her back to that cursed pirate ship, not after everything that had taken place.

She flew up to his face, pointing and ringing loudly. She asked him as many questions as she could, like how was he alive? Why should she trust him? Why was he doing this? What was he planning? And just what did he want of her?! This was the last of her questions she was able to ring out before Hook's hook was at his own lips, motioning for her to be quiet.

"Your company, Miss Bell, that is all I desire," the captain told her. His lips twitched into what could have become a smile at her shocked expression. He refrained as her expression turned skeptical. "I can understand your curiosity, Miss Bell, especially considering the last time we met. And the fact that the crocodile swallowed me whole. But I can assure you, no harm or treachery shall befall you." He finally did smile, though it was far from reaching his eyes. "I am alone, and have no crew to captain any longer. I simply wish to have another's presence with me tonight."

Tink gave him one last skeptical glare, then decided to accept his offer. Her melancholy was too strong to go away, and she did not want to be alone tonight herself. She flew back to his open palm and sat down, quite thankful for the rest.

Hook smiled and bowed his head ever so slightly at her, then began to stride back to his ship. "As I said, it will be us alone, for my crew has deserted or fallen to death. And that parrot is also gone," Hook added with a wink.

The little faerie's wings fluttered softly, and she made a fist and pulled it back as if elbowing someone, beaming all the while.

Hook chuckled at this. "Yes, I thought that would please you."

Tinker Bell nodded and let herself fall back against his fingers. 

Faeries are strange creatures indeed. Loyal yes, but still fickle. And they only felt extremes, and only one feeling at a time, it was all their little bodies were able of. And right now, Tinker Bell felt, well, wanted. It was indeed a wonderful feeling, and she hardly cared if it was her pretty Peter's arch nemesis that she was with. He wanted her company, and that was more than Peter did at the moment.

After all, Tinker Bell was nothing if not vain. Only Peter rivaled her there, though she did outdo him in that area.

"Here we are, Miss Bell," Hook declared as they reached the end of the forest, the huge pirate ship in front of them at last. Hook and Tink looked up as thunder clapped in the sky. "I think we had best hurry, for it is obvious Pan is not in the best of moods."

For a moment, her loyalty to Peter overrode her, making her want to fly back to him and comfort him, as he was upset and therefore making Neverland rain. But she remembered his harsh decree of her sentence, and remained comfortably seated upon Hook's hand.

It was Peter that had banished her, always banishing her. Yelling at her. Sending her away even though she was only looking at for him. Served him right, that she stay with Hook while Peter fumed or cried over his self-inflicted loneliness.

Tink's wings fluttered again as she realized they were onboard the Jolly Roger now, Hook briskly walking to his cabin.

"Now, I give you my word of honor, no harm shall come to you, and you shall indeed be free to leave come morning, or before if you wish it," Hook promised her before entering his quite comfortable quarters. "Would you care for some fruit, Miss Bell?" he asked politely. "I am afraid it is all I have at the moment." He gestured towards a long table, nearly covered with fruits.

Tink giggled, clapping her hands once before flying over and plucking a small strawberry from one of the plates. She eagerly bit into it, plopping down on the table as she munched away happily. Tonight was not so bad, she realized. She was warm, she had food, and she was not alone.

Even if her company was Captain Hook.

The pirate captain himself did not eat straight away, instead looking out his windows first, watching the now steady rainfall before coming and sitting at the table as well. Reaching out with his right arm, he stabbed into an apple with his hook, bringing it up to his mouth to take a bite.

Tink found her curiosity coming back yet again, and she watched him out of the corner of her eye while she bit into her strawberry again. Her kind was inquisitive, very inquisitive, and after spending so much time with Peter, not to mention being a female as well, Tinker Bell was a most inquisitive faerie.

And Captain Hook was a mystery to all of Neverland. Though she knew more than many others, for she was one of the oldest faeries. She herself had brought the ageless boy that now seemed to be a living part of Neverland itself. She vaguely remembered Hook's arrival, but even she did not know the why or how of it.

But she wanted to know more about this very strange man, the man that had tried to kill her pretty Peter so many times, the one who had tricked her, the one who had caused much murder and mayhem. She wanted to know more abut this supposed enemy who was feeding her and letting her stay the night. He had given his word, and while Hook often found ways to get around his vows, he at least had not drugged her. But here he was, giving her food and a place to stay for the night, giving her silent company during her exile.

"I am lonely," he spoke up, looking over at her, almost as if he had heard her ponderings. His pale blue eyes were full of melancholy, and Tinker Bell shivered, for faeries hate all that is sad or rage. "Lonely and weary. So, when I came out for a walk and your flight from Pan, I found a companion, at least for the night."

Tink pondered over this for several seconds, which for a faerie that is quite a while. Especially on a subject so depressing. She remembered when Hook had fallen into the waiting she-croc, what the children had chanted, what he had finally admitted.

__

"Old and alone; done for."

Yes, she decided that certainly was quite sad, and Tinker Bell felt pity within her small frame, despite that fact that this was Captain Hook.

Remember, faeries are so small, they can only feel one thing at a time really, and they feel it to extremes, well, extremes for one so small at least.

And as Tinker Bell felt her extreme pity, she flew up to Hook's face and planted a kiss on his nose, smiling at him. She then flew over to his shoulder, sitting down and patting the side of his head with her tiny hand.

Her gestures earned a rare smile, for it was sincere and reached his haunted eyes, and a soft chuckle.

"Well, I do feel honored," Hook declared. "Quite honored indeed."

Tinker Bell blushed slightly, her light turning a soft pink. Of course, she loved to hear such things, she was a faerie and a female after all. And it was so rare to hear any compliments from Peter now.

Unwillingly, Tink let out a long yawn, unable to fight it off. She was tired, it had been a long day, she and Peter had done much activity before her banishment. Out of habit, for she slept on Peter's shoulder quite often, she curled up into a tiny ball on Hook's shoulder.

She was instantly asleep.

Hook looked down at the faerie, sleeping soundly upon his shoulder. He was strangely flattered. Smiling softly, he gently picked her up, laying her on a pillow, careful not to rouse her. The pirate captain sat back down, sighing quietly. He watched Tinker Bell's wings flutter ever so softly, a faint ring accompanying the motion. He chuckled, realizing she was snoring.

He dreaded the morning, the rising sun with it's rays of light and happiness. And forgetfulness. He knew then all would return to normal. Ever since clawing his way out of the she-croc, Hook had watched Peter Pan and Tinker Bell, as well as the Indians. He had grown tired of being the villain in Pan's never ending game. So, he had remained in the shadows. Watching, learning Pan's moods and patterns. And he knew the boy would be wanting his faerie back come morning.

Leaving Hook alone and now exposed, for the little pixie would instantly tell Pan of Hook's return. She told the boy everything it seemed.

But tonight, they suffered a similar fate. Their lives were run by a youth, wonderful and selfish all at once. They were but mere pawn in his game of life, of being a hero and a child. Tonight, she suffered exile yet again. This time, though, she did not suffer it alone. Desperation for a companion during the night, just another's presence in the dark had driven Hook to make himself known.

He knew the life as the evil villain to be slain would pick back up again once Tinker Bell returned to Pan.

The pixie was still "snoring" faintly. She sleeping form glowing softly. She had pitied him for a moment, had treated him as more than a pirate or a villain in Pan's play. She had treated him almost as a, a friend. James Hook smiled, resignation in his icy eyes. He did not regret the night.

***

As soon as Tinker Bell woke up, she knew she was far from her home with Peter beneath the tree. But that is because faeries have excellent memories, despite Neverland's tendency to make one forget everything.

"Tink?! Tinker Bell?!"

The faerie's head perked up when she heard Peter calling for her, and she fluttered over to the window, catching a brief glimpse of the boy flying through the forest beyond shore, searching for her. He had probably forgotten now.

Her wings fluttered merrily and she turned to simply fly out, the lock of Hook's cabin large enough for her to get through.

Something stopped her.

There, on his rather lovely bed, lie Hook, deep in slumber though he lie on top of his covers, still completely dressed, as though he had fallen asleep against his will. His eyes, with their haunted, icy color, were closed, the many cares on his pale features smoother out. He appeared peaceful, and strangely bittersweet. He was indeed a tragic figure, somehow trapped in a child's fantasy land.

Tinker Bell was much smarter, much more knowledgeable than many thought. But that was because she did not act like it, for it was hardly fun to be knowledgeable. She knew that no man could ever find peace in Never, Neverland, not truly. 

Pity that such a man as Jas. Hook was he one to somehow be the one trapped. He was a proud, strong man. He was everything that should not be in Neverland, though Peter seemed to need it, need someone to fit the role of antagonist.

Silently, Tink flew over to him. She hovered over him for a moment, then kissed his forehead lightly. With that, she flew out, leaving the pirate captain alone once again, alone in his own exile. This was her secret, her one treasure Peter would never find.

She could not be so cruel as to take the closest thing to peace Hook would ever find. Not after his kindness to her. And as long as she did not tell Peter, the battle between boy and man would not pick up again, for Hook had shown her he held no desire to continue the cycle.

Flying out into the sunlight and open air, Tinker Bell searched around for her pretty Peter yet again. But she would not forget.


End file.
